everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ever After High Wiki:Chat
The 's chat rules apply to everyone, including mods and admins! The chat is a place for users to come together and get to know each other better and offer a better social interaction. Being banned from the chat does not reflect a ban from the wiki, unless bad behavior follows. If you feel you have been unlawfully banned from the chat, or if you would like report inappropriate behavior, please leave a message on either Parrotbeak's or Mojojojo13579's talk page and it will be investigated as soon as possible. Chat rules #'No Bad Language - '''this includes "censored" words (putting a star in place of a letter) and any offensive material. This wiki sees a lot of younger kids, and we don't wanna offend anyone. #*First Offense - Warning #*Second Offense - Warning Ban #*Third Offense and on - Temporary Ban #'Be Respectful to Everyone - No personal insults, bullying, trolling, etc. will be allowed. No exceptions. #*First Offense - Warning Ban #*Second Offense and on - Temporary or even Permanent Ban. #'Links Are Allowed, But Only if They're Appropriate - '''Maybe you have a cool YouTube video you wanna show everyone or perhaps you drew a wicked awesome picture you wanna show off. This is fine, as long as it's appropriate. In other words, don't post it if it's something you would be hesitant to show your parents or younger siblings. #*Punishment will vary depending on the severity of the link. #'Do Not Reveal Any Personal Info in the Main Chat -''' This includes name, phone number, address, and any other info that is deemed "personal". #*First Offense - Warning #*Second Offense - Warning Ban #*Third Offense and on - Temporary Ban #'Do Not Spam - '''Spamming is basically saying the same thing over and over. We do our best to ensure that the chat is a fun place for everyone, so this is most certainly not permitted. #*First Offense - Warning #*Second Offense - Warning Ban #*Third Offense and on - Temporary Ban #'Multiple Accounts Are Not Allowed - 'You CAN have multiple accounts, just not present in the main chat at the same time. It should also be noted that impersonation is forbidden both in the chat and on the wiki itself. #*Multiple and Impersonation accounts will be banned immediately. #'You must be at least 13 to enter the chat #*If you are caught lying about your age, your chat ban will be indefinite. #'You must have been a user for at least a week' #*This is to keep out trolls and ban evaders. If you enter earlier, you will be asked to leave. If you don't comply, you will be kicked on the spot. If you choose to return, you will be banned indefinitely. Chat moderators Depending on how active the chat comes to be, a number of chat moderators will be appointed to moderate the wiki. Please apply on one of the admins' talk pages, preferably Parrotbeak's. All applicants will be considered, but only a few will be accepted. Qualities a mod needs: *Open mind *Good sense of justice *Active editor on the *Must be at least 13 years of age C